A Smudged Mose
by Calico West
Summary: After writing several fairly intense stories where I've given Slim and Jess much peril to contend with, I thought I'd give them a change of pace and tickle their funny bone instead. This is a lighter level of storytelling compared to my usual high intensity method, but it still seems to suit our boys just fine.


**A Smudged Mose**

"Morning, Miss Daisy!" Mose jumped down from the top of the stagecoach, always somehow feeling more limber when he was at the Sherman stage stop, despite his age that topped a number he never liked sharing, even in the best of company. He looked around at the empty yard, first smiling, then frowning, and then back to smiling as he removed his hat to scratch the top of his scraggly haired head. "Where's Slim and Jess?"

"In town," Daisy held a towel in her hands and the pleasant smile on her face matched the warm, inviting scent of something baking coming from the kitchen.

"Surely they ain't expecting you to do the team swapping," Mose raised both eyebrows as he took a deep breath, filling his nose with the aroma. "Is that fresh pie I smell?"

"Cherry," Daisy answered with a gleam in her eye. "And no, I won't be helping with the team, but if you do it, well, some of that pie just might be ready to be cut when you're through."

"Then I don't have any problem switching teams by myself," Mose grinned, trotting happily toward the corral where the new team of horses waited. It wasn't often that he made a run with no passengers and no shotgun rider, but when he made such a trip and landed at baking time, these types of stage runs would turn into his favorite as it meant he could stay almost as long as he wanted.

"It's ready, Mose!" Daisy called from the kitchen a few minutes later.

"I'm coming, Miss Daisy!" Mose called, getting the lead horse in its position. "Just gotta do this one more…" suddenly the horse started acting up, not wanting to be joined to the rest of the team and jumped forward, taking Mose along with it. "Whoa! Whoa! Ow-ow!"

"Mose!" Daisy rushed outside toward Mose but stopped short of the agitated horse when Mose held his hand up as if he were directing her to halt.

"I'm all right, Miss Daisy," Mose groaned as he got the unruly horse back where it belonged and firmly attached to the line.

"Are you sure?" Daisy clasped her hands together as Mose walked to her, but her nurse's instincts told her that he wasn't telling the truth.

"I think so," Mose nodded and then tried to raise his arm but when he couldn't, a sharp pain tore through his shoulder and down into his back. "Oh, ow, no, ow, I guess, ow, I'm not."

"Oh, you poor man," Daisy ushered Mose into the house. "Bed is the place for you."

"Bed?" Mose adamantly shook his head back and forth. "I can't go to bed, Miss Daisy, I've gotta get that stage on into Laramie!"

"You are going to do no such thing," Daisy ignored Mose's protesting and soon had him seated on Slim's bed.

"Miss Daisy," Mose made his eyes take on the most pleading look he could muster and did the same with the sound of his voice. "I appreciate you wanting to take care of me like this, but there ain't anyone else to get the stage to Laramie. Hurt or not, I must go."

"You are in no condition to drive that stage," Daisy swung Mose's legs up onto the bed and tugged on his boots until they came off, landing each one onto the floor with a thud. "If you don't stay in bed like I ask of you, then I'll be forced to take the stage into Laramie myself, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Of course not, Miss Daisy," Mose sighed, knowing that he had been defeated by a woman. At least, Mose thought with a smile he didn't show, it was one of his favorite women that did the defeating.

"Then you just cozy into these pillows, here let me add another, and then you do nothing but rest. The stage will somehow get into Laramie, don't you fret another minute on it. Are you feeling nauseous? If not I'll bring you that slice of pie now."

"Even if my innards was poorly, which they ain't," Mose smiled as he patted his stomach, "I wouldn't be turning down a bite of your mouthwatering pie."

"All right," Daisy smiled and patted Mose gently on the uninjured shoulder, "I'll get it in a minute."

Daisy walked quickly into the kitchen, but before she handled the pie, she stuck her head through the door and called for Mike. When she saw him come around the side of the barn she waved him toward her and he scampered into the kitchen in a rush, thinking it was he that was getting rewarded with the pie.

"Oh boy, Aunt Daisy," Mike grinned with great expectation. "Do you mean I get to get a piece of pie before Slim and Jess do?"

"Not quite," Daisy patted her hands together, "I need you to do something important for me first."

"Like what?" Mike asked, not taking his eyes off of the pie.

"Mose has been hurt and I need you to ride on over to Mr. and Mrs. Campbell's ranch and ask Mr. Campbell if he'd go into town and bring back the doctor for us. It isn't far, but so I don't worry about you, please don't dawdle or stop and play with Chad while you're there."

"All right, Aunt Daisy," Mike leaned his head toward the main part of the house, his eyes searching for Mose. "Is Mose hurt real bad?"

"Badly enough that he needs a doctor," Daisy put her hand on Mike's back to usher him out the door. "Now scoot. Your slice of pie will be here when you come back."

Upon Mike's return, he sat on the bed next to Mose, both of them holding a plate of pie. "Mr. Campbell's gonna get the doctor and he'll fix you up real quick," Mike said between bites. "At least he did for me when I had my roping accident a few months ago."

"I remember that, Mike," Mose smiled, swirling the cherry juice around on his plate to let the crust soak up every little drip. "And I thank you kindly for what you did so's the doc can take a look at me, but I s'pose I can't get patched up quick enough to get that stage into Laramie."

"Are you still worrying over the stage?" Daisy asked as she entered the room to gather the dirty dishes. "It'll get there one way or another."

"Another way," Mose's eyes suddenly took on a shine. "That could be it, all right. Unless they're carrying a bunch of valuables, when the eastbound hits, the shotgun man can drive the stage on into Laramie."

"See," Daisy smiled, giving Mose an extra pat on the arm, "everything's going to work out just fine."

"Yep," Mike gave his fork one last lick before handing it to Daisy. "Now all we gotta do is tell Slim and Jess!"

XXX

Slim and Jess walked side by side down the main street of Laramie, not really in any particular direction, just that they were passing the time by with the pleasure of having nothing to do before heading back to the ranch. It wasn't far from the post office that they stopped, as a pretty lady was just exiting and it was only fitting to pause to get a decent look, but their glances would soon turn back to each other as a tall, burly man stepped from the post office a moment later, wrapping an arm protectively around his woman, the bold stare in their direction not being missed by anyone within viewing range. With a shrug of their shoulders, Slim and Jess continued, but since their attentions had been diverted, as they turned around a buggy parked along the street, they came to an abrupt halt as they nearly ran directly into Smudge.

"Howdy Smudge," Jess said at the same moment that Slim voiced, "Nice seeing you, Smudge."

"Careful, Boys," Smudge gave Slim and Jess a contorted frown, "I'm a mite touchy today."

"Today? Ain't you kinda…" Jess began, but a sharp nudge from Slim's elbow into his ribs stopped him from going forward with his statement. Jess' eyes lifted to glare at Slim, but Slim avoided his stare, keeping a smiling look in Smudge's direction.

"What's wrong, Smudge?" Slim asked sincerely as he still avoided the stare his partner bore into him.

"Oh, this here ache," Smudge rubbed his knuckles, then wrapped his left hand over his right wrist, bringing the hand all the way up his arm and then started massaging his shoulder. "And this'n too. Well, just about all of 'em, I reckon."

"Did you take a fall from your wagon?" Slim asked, knowing that it had been at least a week since he'd seen Smudge bringing a load of timber to Laramie and it was the most logical explanation he could think of that would have brought on Smudge's aches, especially since it had happened before.

"No, not this time," Smudge shook his head back and forth. "It's cold at my place. Cold here, too. See," Smudge blew a lung full of air through his mouth, showing a large wisp of fog from his breath as it hit the chilled air. "I ain't got no roof on my cabin. Darn wind blew it off near a week ago and I've been freezin' to death ever since. Sure hate to think of goin' back there tonight such as it is, and tarnation it's gonna keep gettin' colder."

"Smudge, there's no point you going back to your cabin with it in that condition. Why don't you come out and stay at our place?" Slim looked at Jess and saw his instant nod of agreement.

"You don't think Miss Daisy'd mind cookin' for another mouth? I best warn you, I eat a heapin' helpin' ever' chance I get!"

"I'm sure it won't be a problem at all," Slim said with a smile. "You come on over as soon as you can, and we'll fix up a nice, warm place for you to sleep until your cabin gets fixed."

"Woo-eee," Smudge slapped his hand roughly onto Slim's back and then did the same with Jess, making both men stagger under the sharp blows. "I'll be as warm as a opossum stuffed in its mama's pouch tonight! See you there, Boys!"

"You sure Daisy's not gonna mind?" Jess asked as they watched Smudge trot toward the saloon, to likely down a few before heading out to the ranch, adding early warmth to the ride. "He's kinda rough around the edges."

"Aren't you?" Slim watched as Jess' reaction turned exactly as he'd figured it would be, a look of annoyance, but a moment later, they both shared the same expression.

"Slim! Jess!" The stage line supervisor, Mr. Burch, stormed in their direction, waving his hand over his head like he was trying to flag down a passing rider, even though Slim and Jess stood perfectly still less than twenty feet away. "What are you two doing here in town?"

"We came in for some supplies a little while ago," Slim answered, unsure why it mattered to the man, although if Slim would have gone to full admittance, they had packed the supplies in the wagon more than an ample enough time earlier in the afternoon that they could have well been on their way, if not all the way, home by now.

"You shouldn't be here dawdling in the street when the stage hasn't come in yet," Mr. Burch stopped in front of both men with his hands on his hips. "Who knows what could be holding it up? That could be it, a holdup!"

"Now, now, Mr. Burch, calm down," Slim said as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "it could be nothing of the kind. Just a simple axle break could slow the stage down."

"Right, with you two nowhere near to fix it," Mr. Burch huffed, his cheeks turning noticeably red. "So whichever the holdup is, oh no, I said it again," he jerked his kerchief out of his chest pocket and began mopping his forehead, "you just get out there and find out whatever it is."

"We're on our way, Mr. Burch," Slim promised as he and Jess started walking toward their fully loaded wagon.

"You reckon there's real cause for concern, Slim?" Jess asked as he hopped into the seat.

"Could be," Slim sighed as he picked up the reins and started the horses forward. "Mose should be on that run, and I don't have to tell you how well he can handle a team in any situation. We just might have some trouble on our hands."

"Trouble," Jess muttered under his breath. "Why does it seem to follow us everywhere we go?"

"Us?" Slim tried not to laugh, but he still ended up emitting a little titter, "I thought it was just you."

"I've dug you outta some scrapes, too," Jess said as he pointed a finger in Slim's direction, "don't make me go to recollecting them all on the trip home."

"No need for that, Jess," Slim answered, knowing that Jess was quite right.

"There it is, Slim," Jess pointed ahead on the road, even though Slim saw the stagecoach at the exact same time that Jess did after they'd been on the road for over a mile. "That ain't Mose driving."

"No," Slim pulled their team to a stop and waved his hand to the driver, who they both recognized as a young man, although they didn't know his name, who usually had duties as a shotgun rider.

"Hey, stop!" Jess stood up and hollered when the rifle-toter-turned-driver didn't slow the team down.

"Can't stop!" The man hollered as the stagecoach rattled by them, "too far behind schedule!"

"Hmmm," Slim frowned, watching the stage roll toward Laramie in a cloud of dust. "What do you make of that?"

"Couldn't see any passengers on board," Jess removed his hat and slapped the dirt on his thigh, only to shower another layer on top of Slim. "Maybe they're working in a new driver."

Slim coughed, looking up at Jess as he placed his hat back on his head and then ran his hands up and down his arms to remove the remaining road dust that continued to sprinkle down over him. "You finished?"

"Sure, Slim, clean as a whistle," Jess answered as he sat back down in the wagon seat, "but you sure look like you could use a bath."

"I guess that's the most logical answer," Slim said, ignoring Jess' comment.

"That you need a bath?" Jess started to laugh, "I was only joshing!"

"About a new guy driving the stage," Slim said after rolling his eyes. "It makes sense why he's hauling a stage with no passengers, although it's funny that Mr. Burch would have been that upset over a delayed training run."

"Dad-gum, Slim," Jess said with a smile, "Mr. Burch'd get upset iffen the only problem along the stagecoach line was a foul cuppa coffee."

"I suppose you're right," Slim answered with a slight nod of his head, knowing how persnickety the boss man could get. "I guess we'll know more when we get home." But if there was an answer that they were seeking as soon as they pulled up next to the barn, it wasn't ready to show itself yet.

"Everything looks fine from here," Jess said as he hopped to the ground, looking in every direction, seeing its normalcy, except he couldn't see inside of the house, where Mose lay sleeping in Slim's bed, or atop the hill where Smudge started riding in and how everything was soon going to come together and meet smack dab in the middle.

With the team unhitched, Slim and Jess stepped out of the barn door together, their eyes going directly to their guest as he came into the yard whistling an unrecognizable tune, as it was likely just some directionless notes that swirled around in Smudge's head. He slowly dismounted, fully displaying his most tender spots that needed resting and then tossed a tattered valise in the direction of both men, with Jess' hands reaching out to catch it before it hit dirt.

"Is that all you brought?" Jess asked, holding the lightweight bag, daring to peek through the opened slit at the top.

"I ain't got but two different shirts to change in, my work shirt and this'un," Smudge fingered the faded fabric around his collar. "This here's my nice shirt, thought it'd be most 'propriate, considering I'm comin' as a guest and all."

"Well, whatever you've brought is fine," Slim said as he gestured to Jess. "Take his things on into the bunkhouse so he can get settled in as soon as we talk to Daisy."

"Bunkhouse! I can't sleep out there in a drafty old bunkhouse," Smudge started rubbing his arms as if the thought of a chill brought one on. "My rheumatiz will go berserk."

"Well, you've been sleeping in a house with no roof," Jess argued, "surely it's some better."

"Slim here promised me a warm bed," Smudge crinkled up his face, letting one eye go closed as he leaned his head closer to Slim's face. "Didn't you, Slim?"

"I did, didn't I?" Slim nodded, remembering his words with a pinch of regret. "Then I guess you can sleep in my bed. It should suit your rheumatism just fine."

"Hear that bones?" Smudge shouted louder than necessary. "No achin' and no quakin' for the duration!"

"Come on inside, Smudge, and make yourself at home," Slim said as he motioned Smudge toward the door. As they entered, not at all quietly doing so, Daisy came rushing from the kitchen, instantly trying to shush the men and their stomping boots that pounded the floor with each step.

"Daisy, you remember Smudge," Jess said with a wave of his hand between Daisy and Smudge, oblivious of Daisy's hand motions for them to quiet down.

"How'do, Miss Daisy," Smudge raised his hat off of his head briefly then plopped it back on top with a tap of his fist.

"It's good to see you again," Daisy smiled, her courteousness as a hostess momentarily pausing her need to make sure Mose still slept in the other room.

"Smudge's cabin is in great disrepair and he needs a place to stay, so he'll be using my bed for awhile," Slim explained, already taking the steps toward the bedroom.

"Oh, but Slim," Daisy took a hurried step toward Slim and put her hand on his arm.

"What is it Daisy?" Slim stopped his stride, looking at Daisy with alarm, concerned that she was objecting the invitation for Smudge to stay with them. He dropped his voice in a lower pitch toward her ear. "I didn't think you'd mind."

"Oh, it's not that," Daisy shook her head, "Smudge is more than welcome to stay, but you need to know that Mose already has your bed."

"Mose?" Slim asked with eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Daisy clasped her hands together, "the poor man was injured while changing the team today and I put him in your bed. The doctor said he shouldn't be moved for a few days and by the pain he's in, it just might be longer."

"Well," Slim said, his eyes immediately going to Jess and Jess' eyes quickly turned upward to look at the ceiling. Smudge stood just to the right of Jess, tapping one foot while he rubbed every supposed aching joint that he had. "Jess?"

"Huh?" Jess asked, his feigning that he hadn't followed the conversation in front of him wasn't holding up well. Daisy noticed, at least.

"If you two had been here like you were supposed to be," Daisy said, her tone set in its usual way when she needed one or both of her grown boys to do something as she looked solidly in Jess' direction, "then Mose would never have been injured."

"All right," Jess answered, shifting his weight from one foot to another, a sign of defeat. "Smudge can have my bed."

"Right neighborly of you, Jess," Smudge slapped Jess hard on the back, once again making Jess stagger under the generous whack and then whisked his lightweight bag out of Jess' hand and started clopping his large boots toward the bedroom.

"Mr. Smudge, if you don't mind," Daisy put a finger over her lips. "Mose is asleep."

"Of course, Miss Daisy," Smudge echoed Daisy's gesture and put a finger up to his mouth. "I'll just tippy-toe right on in and snuggle up like I'm preparin' to hibernate."

"My goodness, you boys are just so sweet and generous," Daisy beamed at them both after Smudge entered the bedroom. "Since you dismantled the extra beds against the back wall in your room that were rarely used, that leaves us with a problem. Where will you two sleep?"

"I reckon the bunkhouse," Jess said almost in the exact breath that Slim said with a thumb pointing toward the door, "in the bunkhouse."

"I suppose that's the best place," Daisy nodded, still smiling. "I'll go get you both some extra blankets so you don't get too cold out there. It's seems to be getting chillier every night."

"Aunt Daisy, can I sleep out in the bunkhouse with Slim and Jess?" Mike asked from where he'd been leaning against the dinner table.

"No, no, Mike," Daisy shook her head as she put her arm around the boy's shoulders. "You would never get enough sleep with such rowdy bunkmates," Daisy turned her head to look at Slim and Jess and then gave a wink. "Come on, you can help me get them their blankets."

"Was she looking at you or me when she said 'rowdy'?" Jess asked once Daisy was out of earshot.

"She was looking at both of us, Bunkmate," Slim replied with a grin, "and I think she's right."

"Sure, Pard, whatever you say," Jess answered and then started rubbing an ache that wasn't there just above his backside. "Although I reckon I'm glad I don't have no room-a-tizzy, otherwise I might get plumb miserable."

"We might be bound to have a miserable tizzy anyway," Slim said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," Jess nodded, bringing his arms up to his chest in a matching position with Slim's, "not exactly what I had planned, being out in the drafty old bunkhouse."

"That's not what I meant," Slim motioned with his head at the closed bedroom door. "Smudge and Mose aren't exactly close friends."

Jess turned his head and looked at Slim as Slim returned the glance, "you mean they dislike each other?"

"More or less," Slim responded with a nod. "Seems that log haulers and stage drivers each think their job is more difficult and don't have any problem in arguing the point in earnest. It might not be so bad, though. Hopefully with Daisy smiling over both of them they'll behave."

"Womenfolk do have an ability to keep us on our toes," Jess said with a wink.

"What do we women have the ability to do?" Daisy asked, coming up behind Slim and Jess with Mike holding an armful of blankets.

"Make a man happy, Daisy," Jess responded quickly, giving Daisy a light kiss on the cheek as he and Slim made a hasty exit.

XXX

"Remind me again whose idea it was that we sleep in the bunkhouse?" Slim folded his arms over his chest as he stood just inside of the bunkhouse door with Jess behind him.

"I recollect it was you," Jess gave Slim a gentle shove so he could get around his tall friend.

"I think it was both of us," Slim gave Jess a sideways glance.

"Either way, this is where we're gonna sleep," Jess stepped to the bunks and looked over the two positions. "I'll take the top."

"All right," Slim agreed, sitting down on the bottom bunk as he fluffed the pillow. "At least Daisy keeps clean linens out here now. Remember how it used to be?"

"Dirtier than the outdoors," Jess replied with a shrug, "course that don't bother me."

"Of course not," Slim gave Jess a wry look, remembering his impromptu dust removal pats and slaps earlier in the afternoon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jess asked as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the shirttails loose from his tight pants.

"Nothing," Slim shook his head with a grin.

"Whenever you say it like that, it's usually something," Jess frowned. "Never mind though, I ain't in the mood to start a fight. When was the last time we were in here anyway?"

"Oh," Slim answered as he laid down, tapping his fingers on his chest as he spoke, "there were a few times recently. Lame Wolf spent a night in here, and then there was General Barton, and each time the bunks were situated differently. Why do we bother to rearrange things so often when it's not even necessary? You'd think we had a regular audience to entertain."

"I don't know, Slim, I reckon for something to do when we ain't got enough to do," Jess said as he handed Slim one of the extra blankets.

"Thanks, Pard."

Jess put his hands on the top bunk and pulled, but he didn't give himself a good enough oomph to get his body all the way to where it belonged. He quickly put a foot down, but didn't find the edge of the bottom bunk, and placed his boot solidly on Slim's chest. Jess looked down and saw the irritated expression on Slim's face, grinned, and then tried again. Jess soon found out that Slim's chest wasn't exactly the greatest object to spring off of, for when his second attempt to get into the top bunk failed, his foot came down again, poking the toe into Slim's mouth.

"Hey!" Slim put both hands on Jess' foot and hauled him backwards, where Jess landed on the floor on his backside.

"Unghrrrf," was the first sound that came from Jess' mouth when he landed followed by a more audible tone. "What'd you do that for?"

"If you have to ask, I shouldn't have to explain," Slim smiled as he shook his head. "Since you look better down there, why don't I take the top bunk and you stay down below?"

"Fine," Jess stood up, rubbing his hands on his sore back end.

Slim chuckled as he hoisted himself into the top bed in one easy motion and then turned to look at the frowning face below him. "See how easy that is?"

"That's only because you have a little more stretch to yourself than I do," Jess gave Slim a half smile and then plopped himself down on the bottom bunk.

"Good night, Jess," Slim sighed as he put his head on the pillow, one that wasn't nearly as soft as the ones Mose and Smudge likely had their heads on.

"'Night, Slim," Jess said in return and then the two men said in complete unison, "don't snore!"

XXX

"You keep that thing on the road, you hear?" Smudge hollered after the mid-afternoon stage rolled eastward, although if the driver heard, he promptly ignored the shout out. "Those stage drivers sure drive willy-nilly all over them roads. Why, if I took my team like that those ponies of mine would unhitch themselves and with a wide grin say, 'take 'em to market yo'self'!"

"Ain't you need to be working?" Jess asked, his voice showing more hope than what he felt that Smudge's response would be a booming 'yessir, I'll be leavin' shortly'.

"Nah," Smudge shook his head with a wide grin set into his cheeks. "I told my boss 'fore I came out here that I was takin' me a vacation. All those days shiverin' up at my place put so many cricks'n'creaks into my heres'n'theres that it's gonna take some time to recoop, 'sides, I ain't lived life in such luxury since I was a babe, I'm aimin' t'enjoy it!"

"Well, don't you wanna fix your cabin so you don't get anymore cricks'n'creaks in your you-know-wheres?" Jess asked, trying to not grin as he spoke, but there was nothing stopping the tugging on the corners of his lips.

"How'm I s'posed to get myself up a ladder to fix my roof?" Smudge asked with a hearty growl in Jess' direction that erased the leftover smile at the edge of Jess' mouth. "Ain't I just finished tellin' you that I'm all bent outta shape? I ain't as young and limber as a coupla fellows that I know."

"Meaning us," Jess asked with a finger pointing toward his chest and a glance in Slim's direction.

"You said it!" Smudge loudly guffawed. "Now, I'm gonna get back in there where the fire's burnin' and a good cook's cookin' and a warm bed's waitin'. Look busy, fellows, it ain't right to just stand around with a glum look on your faces."

"I still think he's catarankus," Jess stepped next to Slim after Smudge entered the house. "My only problem is, I still ain't sure what catarankus even is."

"That's not your only problem," Slim turned toward Jess, a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, it don't make a lotta sense," Jess frowned, holding his hands out in front of him, moving them around as he spoke. "Why would a cat be rank in the first place, and in the second place, why would that rank cat bother us?"

"Jess," Slim faked a cough to cover the choking laughter that threatened to come from his mouth. "The correct term is cantankerous."

"That couldn't possibly be correct," Jess shook his head, "'cause that makes even less sense than what I said."

"Correct or not, I think one of our house guests has permanently moved in," Slim said, unable to contain his frown.

"Yeah and he's stuck in my bed," Jess said while kicking a small rock toward the hitching post. "At least you know that when Mose recovers you'll get your bed back. Not me, I'll still be out in the bunkhouse, wondering if I should rearrange the furniture when you move back in the house."

"It'll give you something to do in the evenings," Slim said with a chuckle behind each word.

"You're sure full of laughs, ain't you?" Jess gave Slim a friendly shove and then his face quickly became more somber. "You told Smudge that he's welcome to stay until his cabin's mended, and since he ain't jumping to get it done, well, I reckon if I want my bed back, we're gonna have to fix his roof ourselves."

"Looks that way, Jess," Slim answered, looking up at the sky. "Too late in the afternoon to get started on it today. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

XXX

When your today is longer than ten put together, it always seems as though tomorrow would never arrive, but since clocks don't follow a set of rules established because of temperamental houseguests, time ticked at the same speed as it normally did, and Slim and Jess' tomorrow came. There were still chores to be done, stages to keep on schedule and insignificant arguments to be listened to before they could pack a wagon full of supplies, but determination kept them going strong and it came to be that both men were found perched atop a half completed roof several hours later than intended into their planned tomorrow that had already turned into another lengthy today.

"Hey, Jess," Slim said while pounding a hammer in a sharp staccato rhythm.

"Hmm?" Jess' reply was through a closed mouth, since there were three nails sticking out from his tightly pressed lips.

"I'm down to my last nail," Slim searched his pockets in case there was another one or two somewhere hiding in a fold of fabric. "How many more do you have?"

"Jsst th'ns 'n m'mowth."

"What?" Slim asked and then when he turned to look at his partner, Jess was pointing a finger at the remaining nails that he held. "Oh. Just don't swallow one, I have a feeling we're going to run out of them real quick. Let's get down for a bit and see how many more are in the box."

Jess' answer was releasing the nails from his mouth and in three stout whacks, had them in the nearest shingle under his feet. He followed Slim to the ladder, both men taking the rungs down in rapid steps. Slim's long strides beat Jess to the wagon bed where their abundance of tools were stashed, his hand going to the nails in a secret hope that they'd truly be out of the vital equipment and have an excuse to quit roof mending and go back home.

"I guess there's more here than I thought," Slim said as he shook the box of nails, glancing back up at the roof that was only half completed.

"I added a heaping handful before we left," Jess said and then downed a mouthful of water from the canteen, handing it to Slim when he was finished.

"Thanks," Slim said, his tone not quite sarcastic, but definitely not full of gratitude.

"I'm gonna get some jerky, you want some?" Jess asked as he walked to the front of the wagon where their sack of food provisions was stashed under the seat.

"Yeah and a biscuit too if you didn't eat them all on our way out here," Slim said as he walked away from the shade of the cabin to where the sun cast a welcoming glow in the grass.

"Here," Jess handed Slim two sticks of jerky and a single biscuit, "I saved you one."

"One?" Slim asked as he took a large bite, seating himself on the ground.

"Nah," Jess smiled around his mouthful of jerky, "there's more in the pack."

"Nice here in the sunshine," Slim sighed after he finished his snack, stretching out his legs in front of him. "Can feel every touch of chill in the breeze up there on the roof, but down here it's mighty peaceful."

"Yeah," Jess said, sitting down in the warm grass beside his partner. "Kinda makes a man wanna forget every care he's got and just bask in the sunlight."

"We could, you know," Slim tilted his head to the side, giving Jess a sly grin. "Just for a few minutes anyway. No one's here to tell us we can't."

"I like how you think, Pard," Jess answered, immediately lying down, tucking one arm underneath his head. It wasn't long and Slim did the same.

When the sun was at a perfect temperature, shining bright in its late afternoon position that marked the hour at four, with only a few clouds dotting the blue sky and a chorus of songbirds flitting around the treetops serenading those that rested in the soft, green grass, it wasn't easy to only rest for the few minutes that had been allotted. Time no longer existed in the minds of two men, only quiet, non-serious thoughts settled there, bringing with it a laziness that wouldn't be readily shaken.

"What's that word again, Slim?" Jess asked after silence had surrounded them for several minutes.

"What word, Jess?" Slim asked, patting away a yawn.

"Cannawhaterous."

"Cantankerous."

"Yeah," Jess smiled. "Am I one of 'em?"

"Oh, I suppose you get cantankerous from time to time," Slim answered, barely peeking at Jess from underneath the rim of his hat.

"That ain't fair," Jess pulled himself upright and leaned on one elbow as he glared at Slim. "You know what the word means and I don't. You coulda just called me a grumpy old coot and I woulda never even knowed it."

"Well if it'd make you feel better, you could always call me something in return," Slim finished his suggestion with another yawn.

"I don't know many big words," Jess said with a frown.

"Well, you do a pretty good job making them up," Slim said, starting to nod off to sleep. "Maybe something will come to you."

"I got it. Intellcatual," Jess said aloud a few minutes later. "'Cause you think you're so dad-blamed smart. Slim?" But the only reply was a soft snore coming from Slim's mouth. "Dad-gum. I reckon if you're gonna sleep on the job, I might as well, too."

The sun no longer shining its comforting rays was the first obvious indication that the hour had turned to one that was now too late to continue any work as Slim awoke with a groan and saw the oncoming darkness. He tapped Jess out of his slumber and as both men stood up, their eyes became fastened to the half built roof that if had eyes of its own, would be staring just as hard back at them.

"Shouldn't we finish the roof?" Jess asked, with every inch of his face pinched in a grimace.

"It'll still be there tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jess said with slumping shoulders, "but so will Smudge."

XXX

"Jess, wake up," Slim said with a generous level of angst in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked, his hand holding tight to his gun as he sat straight up in his bunk.

"Listen," Slim commanded with a hoarse whisper.

"I can't hear anything through the dad-gummed rain," Jess whispered in the same volume as Slim, unsure what his partner could have possibly heard through the din on the roof to merit such alarm, and then as the dawning ray of understanding seeped through his usual assertive frame of mind, he shouted. "Rain!"

"Yeah," Slim said, thrusting an arm over his head as if it might somehow block out the ominous sound of the rain. "Smudge's cabin and everything in it is getting soaked."

"Dad-gum," Jess moaned as a flash of light lit up the otherwise pitch dark room, followed quickly by reverberating thunder. "I almost hope that rickety old cabin of his gets struck by lightning."

"Don't say that," Slim said with a pronounced shudder like the rumbling in his throat had been from the thunder and not from dread, "then we'd have to build him a new one, ground up."

"Yeah and it'd be even longer before I get my bed back," Jess cringed and then climbed out of his bunk to look out the window just as another bright flash exploded in the sky. "Well, I ain't likely to get any more sleep with all that thundering. Sure hope it quits by sunrise though, gonna already be a hard enough day without sitting a roof with all that caterwauling going on."

"Where'd you hear that one?" Slim asked as he, too, exited his bunk.

"Didn't I get it right?" Jess asked with a puzzled frown that was only seen due to another zigzag of light in the sky.

"You said it right, but the definition, not quite," Slim said with a shake of his head. "I think you need to give up on 'cat' words or otherwise you'll have a little kitten gnawing on your finger or find a big cougar breathing down your neck."

"I think I already got a cougar on my back, at least there's one in my bed," Jess said and then both men drew silent until the last roll of thunder was barely heard in the distance.

It wasn't but an hour later that the light of day hit the eastern horizon, the mark that their morning had officially begun and by the time the chores were completed and they were on the roadway to Smudge's cabin, the sun made a welcome reappearance. It cast an especially strange image, however, with the bright rays of light seemingly pointing entirely at the half-roofed cabin when they rounded the last bend, putting the work that was in front of them in a fully lit up display. It still shone with the same intensity as the wagon rolled to a stop near the front door.

"I'll take a look," Jess hopped off of the wagon, his feet sloshing through the mud until he came to a window where he peered through first, before creaking the door open for the great reveal.

"How bad is it?" Slim asked, although he was certain he already knew. Likely the gully washer enjoyed creating a boggy mess out of Smudge's residence.

"Well, it didn't get struck by lightning," Jess said with a frown, grateful and disappointed in the same instant, "but there's enough water in here to make a team of frogs happy from now until the first snowstorm hits, maybe a coupla pigs too. Musta been an inch of dirt in here before the rain turned it into a mud pit."

"Let's get the roof finished and then we'll worry about the rest later," Slim said as he started climbing the ladder.

It took a fair amount of hammering to an unending supply of nails, but the sun moved forward an entire hour and found Slim and Jess standing on a solidly built roof, one that they hoped would stay in place in winds with greater force than what had dismantled the original. Jess stomped his foot hard in each corner for added assurance, lest the night bring another round of thunder and lightning, before he was ready to call the roof complete. He stood on its peak, one hand near his gun, surprisingly it always seemed to rest in that position no matter what the scenario seemed to be, and the other rubbing the back of his neck as he surveyed their two day work. It would do, at least, for everyone's sake, it better.

"Now what?" Slim asked as his feet landed on the ground. "We can't go home and tell Smudge his cabin's fixed and have him come home to a wet bed, not to mention everything else that he owns, as meager as it is."

"I reckon we'll just have to mop it up," Jess said as he walked through the front door of Smudge's cabin.

"Does he have a mop?" Slim asked as he peered through the opened door over Jess' shoulder.

"It's either a broom or a mop or something entirely unknown," Jess held up a wooden handle with a spindly bunch of cobweb encased fabric loops at the end from where it had been perched behind the door on the one side of the room that hadn't been thoroughly soaked.

"I'll fill a pail of water from the pump outside," Slim motioned with his hand and then turned to leave.

"Water?" Jess hung a question mark over his exclamation and with a quick spin of his heels, he grabbed Slim by the arm in case his partner was ducking out on the unpleasant job. "We got plenty of water that we don't even need in here. Whatta we need more for?"

"Clean water, Jess," Slim pointed toward the mop or whatever the thing Jess held in his hand was pretending to be. "I'll see if I can find some type of a bristled brush to help with the chores. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

"You better," Jess released Slim's arm and then turned to face the wet room. Now being alone, it looked even more foreboding than before and Jess promptly shuddered.

Slim did return, with a bucket of water and a scrubbing brush to go with it. The bucket was placed in the center of the room for both men to work out of, with Jess dipping the soft end of the supposed mop into the clean water first, and then Slim plunging the brush, including his hand, wrist and almost all the way to his rolled up sleeve down into it. House cleaning tools ready, they found a section of floor to call their own and began to work, brushing, swishing, wiping and griping as the mud seemed to somehow multiply. Inching closer to each other as they continued to scrub, Slim and Jess soon became entwined, as Slim's bent legs became curled around Jess' spurred boots, one which snagged Slim's pant leg just behind his knee.

"We both can't work on the floor at the same time," Slim said, standing up and yanking the mopping tool out of Jess' hands, glad to be upright instead of down on his knees. "Why don't you start hauling out all of that sopping mess of bedding over there?"

"All right," Jess agreed quickly, mostly because he knew if he had to take the linens out as Slim suggested, which meant to him, outside, it was the best place he wanted to be. Jess stood next to Smudge's cot and surveyed the heavy load. Not wanting to take more than one trip, he wadded everything in one pile and hoisted it up, pressing the jumbled collection to his middle, the moisture transferring through his shirt and into his skin almost immediately.

Jess started walking backward and his arms, full of dripping linens that already obstructed his vision, made for the perfect scenario to put his foot solidly in the bucket of once clean, now brown, water. "Dad-gum," Jess grumbled, pulling on his foot, but the bucket that had been chosen for the necessary duties was nearly the same width as Jess' foot was long. He was stuck. Another "Dad-gum" was muttered and then with two stout kicks, Jess' foot was released, the bucket flinging through the air it landed in upside down fashion over Slim's hatless head.

The chuckle began in Jess' chest and there was nothing in the world to stop it from tumbling out of his mouth, not even the angry stare that Slim shot his way. Jess stood in the middle of the room, his arms still wrapped around the load of wet bedding, he began to shake with the peals of laughter that rolled through his body. Slim pulled the bucket off of his head and dropped it to the floor with a clatter, the smile growing on his face not being formed in his own amusement, but in a full scheme plotting for retaliation. Slim nodded his head in Jess' direction and then went back to spreading the would-be mop around the floor and then with a rapid shift of his body, Slim swung the mop-like material behind him, landing the mud cloaked bits of fabric in a face that suddenly went silent.

The linens were suddenly on the floor, all except one, a pillow, which Jess flung in the direction of Slim's now laughing face, but with a swift duck, the soggy pillow hit the wall behind Slim, leaving a trail of water droplets down the wall to the floor which only increased the laughter that shook Slim's body. Jess picked up a sodden towel next to his foot and rolled it into a ball, faked the throw to catch Slim in mid-ducking position and then sent the wet linen in a perfect arc, where it plopped directly in the middle of Slim's chest. Jess' hands quickly reached for another, but Slim now held his own ammunition and tossed the towel back at Jess, hitting him in the side of the head.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Jess shouted, reaching down, he scooped his hands full of mud and ran at Slim, ready to deposit the dirty contents down the front of his shirt.

Slim darted, escaping Jess' outstretched hands, he grabbed the mop from where it had landed and held it in front of his body in defense. Jess stopped still, knowing that if he took a step forward, Slim would land the brown stained imitation mop in his face again, but his eyes, sparkling with mischief, seemed to not care. Jess took the leap and as Slim hit him with the mop, Jess' hands made perfect contact as he landed the pile of mud alongside Slim's neck and down inside his collar. While Slim groaned with the slimy intrusion seeping down his shirt, Jess stepped back and put his hands on his knees, the grin on his face pronouncing great satisfaction in what he considered a win.

Slim looked down at his stained shirt, but his eyes went even further and spotted the scrub brush a short distance from his foot, sitting in a puddle of dirty water. Slim wrapped his hand around the dripping tool and then with his other, he pointed to his head, showing Jess that he intended to use the thing to comb through Jess' somehow still clean locks. Jess' grin faded as he shook his head and then stepped backward, but Slim started to run right at him with outstretched hands in front of him. Slim made a jab for Jess, but before he caught a good hold, Slim slipped on the muddy floor, his body flailing forward he landed directly into Jess, knocking him to the ground, but he wouldn't remain on the floor alone for long. Jess took both arms around Slim's legs and hauled him down, glad that the scrub brush went sliding across the floor when Slim made impact, making both men unarmed in their dirt brawl.

"Are you finished?" Slim said through his hearty laughter as they both laid sprawled out on the wet floor side by side.

"I dunno," Jess grinned at his partner. "Are you?"

"I'm willing to call it a truce, besides, if we don't get going pretty soon, we'll be late for supper."

"Mud wallowing does make a man grow hungry," Jess said as he drew himself to his feet and offered his hand to haul Slim up from the floor. "But what're we gonna do about all of this? It ain't fit for man or beast and Smudge is as close to a beast as you could get."

"The only thing I can figure to do is go to town in the morning and buy Smudge all new bedding, linens and a real mop, then clean up the floor the best we can and call it done."

"Then I can finally get my bed back," Jess said with a promising smile.

"We can only hope," came Slim's wistful reply.

XXX

When you get two older bachelors in the presence of a similar aged woman with beauty gracing her features, with full mention placed on her ability to cook and to keep a tidy house from them both, there were bound to be some flirtatious winks here and there among the vast attempts of vying for her constant attention. Mose seemed to have it made, according to Smudge, since the stage driver was injured and Daisy being the fine, compassionate nurse that she was, doted on his every need. Smudge, knowing his best attributes were being quick witted and full of vinegar that he was certain a lady would be thrilled to be entertained by, knew how to tell a yarn and often promptly did so. It was in such a display at suppertime that things became a different level of interesting.

"Iffen there's a man lookin' for trouble, just take a looky in my direction, and I'll give it, especially if it's a family of hooligan's named Worsten," Smudge began, his voice a mixture of seriousness and chuckling as he kept Daisy hanging on his every word, and a little boy too, but his rapt attention wasn't what kept the words churning from Smudge's mouth. "I was faced off with the oldest one, course the others had already'd seen some fisticuff action so they were a mite outta sorts, but Bill, now he had a strange way of always glarin' at his opponent, which made me even more uppity so I was aimin' to knock his head clear off. I spit, excuse me Miss Daisy, I shoulda left that part out, and then I brung my arm back, ready to wallop him a good one, so I had to put a lotta might in my fist, just like this and," Smudge's voice stopped as his face contorted into a wince following a loud "smack", the feeling in his fist matching the moaning that came from behind him.

"Ow! Daggrum yrrawny 'ide," Mose muttered with both hands covering his nose and mouth, blood beginning to ooze through his fingers. "How'm'I gunner fi'sh m'pie."

"Oh, no, Mose, your nose!" Daisy exclaimed as she started to wring her hands together. "Let me get you a clean cloth. There's some fresh ones out on my wash line. I'll be right back!"

"Sure am sorry, Mose," Smudge reached out a hand to try to pry Mose's fingers loose from his face, but Mose pulled his head back with a jerk, a grumble quickly turning into a moan. "Well, can't let good pie go to waste!" Smudge picked up what remained on Mose's plate, bringing the fork to his mouth in three overfilled scoops.

Mose craned his head to see out the window that Daisy was still outside and then glanced at the pot on the table that had just a few beans remaining in the bottom. With a mischievous smile curling the corners of his lips, he gave a quick wink in Mike's direction and as one hand still covered his bloody nose, he picked up the kettle and landed it on top of Smudge's head. The gonging noise it made could have rivaled a spittoon being toppled in a barroom brawl. It was one step from having such an event begin in the Sherman house, without the bar and the spittoon, as Smudge was about to retaliate, except Daisy took that exact moment to return to the house through the kitchen door.

"Mercy!" Daisy shouted, at least it was said at a higher volume than what her voice usually produced. "Stop fighting this instant!"

"Dad-gum, Slim," Jess stood just outside of the front door next to Slim, clearly able to hear Daisy's sharp retort from the inside. "How'd Daisy ever know we've been fighting? Surely she can't see our dirty hides through the window."

"I don't think she's talking to us," Slim said with a look of dismay in Jess' direction and then they both burst through the door, seeing at the exact same moment the image of Daisy standing in between Mose, who held onto a bloody nose and Smudge, who had both hands clutched to the top of his head and Mike nearly rolling on the floor in laughter.

"What's going on in here?" Slim asked, stepping in the middle of the would-be fray.

"I was telling Miss Daisy about the time I fought the Worsten brothers back in '58, took on all four of 'em at once, I did. Never'd you see such a ruckus as how I took out ol' Beady-eyed Bill," Smudge started recalling in the same motions as before the unfortunate event occurred, but before he could get his hand back in the same position, Daisy cleared her throat loudly to bring a sheepish grin to Smudge's face and the quick conclusion of his story. "Anyway, before I got to the best part, I slugged Mose right in the nose. Funny rhyme, ain't it?"

"I'm sure poor Mose doesn't think so," Slim said as he watched Mose shake his head back and forth, the action disrupting Daisy's careful probing touch to his still spurting nose.

"Well he sure gave me a wallopper in return," Smudge winced as he touched the top of his head and then squinted at Slim and Jess. "You two look like you had a little skirmish all your own."

"That'll keep," Slim said, feeling his cheeks grow pink as he knew everyone in the room was now scrutinizing his and Jess' appearance and the obvious reason why they were so stained.

"There, Mose," Daisy said as she pulled the cloth away from his face to take a quick look. "The bleeding's just about stopped, but it's so swollen!"

"Thhx, Msh Dayshee," Mose looked up at her soft smile and let one grow on his own face.

"Now that that's taken care of," Daisy turned her smile into a more firm line as she looked at both older men, "don't you think you ought to apologize to one another?"

"You're right, Miss Daisy. I'm sorry I belted you in the nose, Mose," Smudge couldn't help but close his eyes tight as his throat tickled when he said the humorous rhyme.

"I gesh I'm shorry'oo," Mose said with a nod, but his eyes drew to a slit as he watched Smudge's half attempt to stop his chortling from coming through his mouth.

"That's more like it," Daisy clasped her hands together and placed them under her chin, admiring both of them for coming clean with an apology and then her gaze turned in Slim and Jess' direction. "Grown men shouldn't be fighting, not for any reason."

"Aww, shucks," Mike said while he tried to frown but he still wore a smile on his face, "just when everything was getting good, too."

"Never mind that," Daisy tapped Mike on the arm with her fingers. "It's just too bad that this happened, though. Mose was getting much better, and now this, my goodness."

"So whiff my broken'ose…

"And my lumpy head…"

"You'll be staying for a few days longer," Slim finished with a sigh.

"Dad-gum," Jess said under his breath.

"Can't expect me to wander 'round when I could fall over in a dizzied daze, can ya?" Smudge asked with wide eyes.

"No," Slim said as he exchanged weary glances with Jess, "of course not."

"They'll be better behaved now, I'm sure," Daisy said as she picked up the empty pie tin. "I don't bake for unruly children or men, you know."

"Never you worry, Miss Daisy," Smudge reached out and patted her hand gently, bringing a strange noise to Mose's throat. "I'll be as sweet as a sugarplum from now on."

"Thht goesh frr me'oo, Msh Dayshee," Mose nodded, barely touching his swollen nose with the tip of his finger.

"I ain't gonna be," Jess said only loud enough for his own ears to hear as he aimed for the outside shower, where he promptly dumped the bucket of cold water over him, clothes and all, his irritable thoughts nothing close to a sugary substance at all.

XXX

"Slim, wake up!" Jess stood on the bottom bunk so that he was level with Slim and shook his partner awake, the dim lamplight coming from a corner table casting enough of a glow upon them that they could see each other's facial features.

"What is it, Jess?" Slim asked, instantly alert, the fearful thoughts that could have alarmed Jess in the middle of the night ran through his head in rapid fashion.

"I got me an idea," Jess said with a grin.

"An idea?" Slim moaned, putting his head back on the pillow. "You woke me up after a hard day's work just to tell me you have an idea?"

"Yeah," Jess nudged Slim so he wouldn't close his eyes and fall right back asleep. "But it ain't just any idea. I think I've figured out how to get Smudge and Mose outta our room."

"You have my full attention," Slim said, sitting up once more. "Tell me about it."

"Why did Smudge come here in the first place?"

"Because I invited him," Slim answered with eyebrows raised, wondering where in the world Jess was going with this.

"No, no, no," Jess frowned as he shook his head, "'cause the roof blew offa his cabin and made his room-a-tizzy go berjerk."

"You do have a fondness for recollecting words and then mispronouncing them," Slim said and when Jess gave him a look like he was about to punch him in the shoulder, Slim held up his hand in an apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry. Keep going."

"Anyhow," Jess elongated the word before continuing, "he's here 'cause he was complaining about being cold. How long do you expect he'd stay iffen our room suddenly went just as frigid?"

"Probably not long," Slim said thoughtfully and then he spoke in a quickened rush of words. "Wait a minute, you're not planning on blowing the roof off of the house, are you?"

"No, of course not," Jess answered with a definite sound of annoyance. "But maybe if we get a window or two broken…"

"I don't know, Jess," Slim shook his head, uncertain. "Let's say that we did, now that doesn't seem fair to Mose, does it? After all, in a way, he is injured because of us."

"You heard Daisy say during the nose and head incident that he was nearly mended," Jess returned quickly. "I reckon he's only stretched out his stay this long 'cause he don't wanna leave before Smudge does."

"You could be right," Slim tapped his hand on the edge of the bunk. "And since we finished Smudge's cabin, inside and out, he can't complain about that being a problem. All right, how do we go about breaking our bedroom window? It's not like we're Mike's age and can go around pitching rocks at the house."

"I got me a good shooting iron on my hip," Jess said as he patted that very hip, even though his gun belt was draped over a chair by the door.

"You can't risk hitting anyone with a stray bullet," Slim shook his head, ready to give up on the entire scheme.

"Of course I ain't gonna shoot the window out if anyone's in there," Jess rolled his eyes. "I'd do it while everyone's in the kitchen eating."

"And what are you going to say you're shooting at," Slim gave Jess a quizzical look, "a bunch of flies?"

"I dunno yet," Jess frowned, not having gone that far along in his plan yet. "I'll come up with something, just you wait and see."

XXX

A north wind had been blowing throughout the afternoon, bringing the temperature down the later the hour became, as if it knew there was a vital role it needed to play. It hadn't been long since Daisy rang the suppertime bell and everyone had clamored into the warm house for another one of her delectable meals, except for Jess. Slim stood near the kitchen door, his eyes roaming around the yard searching for his partner, but couldn't spot him anywhere. He had been unsuccessful in trying to pry the remainder of Jess' plan from him and since the last few hours Jess had made himself scarce, he didn't know if he'd given up on the idea altogether or was about to commence with it. Either way, Slim couldn't help but feel on edge and when Daisy called him over to eat, his reply was simply, "in a minute."

Slim was about to give up on Jess and take his seat at the table when he suddenly saw the barn door open and a kerchief covered face poke through. His attention fully grabbed, Slim kept his eye trained on the man as he fully emerged from the barn, noting every detail that the height and shape could easily belong to Jess, since the shirt that was worn wasn't its usual tell-tale blue, but a dirt tinged reddish hue. "What's that outlaw up to?" Slim said softly to himself, knowing that it had to be Jess fully involved in his scheme, or at least, it surely better be.

Two horses came through the barn door next, one saddled, the other without. Jess, or at least the man that Slim hoped was Jess, hopped onto the saddled horse and with a sharp command to the unsaddled one in front of him, both mounts started to run. A gun was drawn swiftly and at that moment, just by the reflexes alone, Slim knew he was watching his renegade partner in full display. Jess fired a few reckless shots, and then with a burst of noise, glass began to shatter as the bedroom window was obliterated by a make believe horse thief.

While Daisy screamed a "my goodness", Slim ushered everyone to stay put as he drew his gun and hurried outside, firing a few fake shots in the direction of his partner, who at that moment darted his horse onto the hill behind the house and disappeared out of sight. Slim followed on foot until he reached the end of the yard, but without anyone in sight, he soon retreated back toward the house where he surveyed the damage with more frown than smile.

"What was it, Slim?" Daisy asked through an opened crack in the door.

"Horse thief," Slim answered as he started in the direction of the barn. "Stay inside while I look around some more."

Slim entered the barn with slow, cautious steps, his alertness in place for two specific reasons. One, he knew that not only Daisy was watching from the kitchen window, but a small boy stood on his tippy toes to look out along with Mose and Smudge that peered through the curtains and two, there was a definite rustling noise coming from a corner. He wasn't alone, that was for certain, and it sent an eerie chill down his back.

"Jess?" Slim's voice portrayed the slight doubt that wriggled like a worm through his core that perhaps, just maybe, the horse thief hadn't been Jess at all.

"What?" Jess came up behind Slim, making him jump and whirl around with his gun in a perfect aim to shoot.

"You trying to get yourself shot?" Slim asked as he holstered his weapon.

"Nope," Jess shook his head with a smile, "just trying to get my bed back."

"Yeah and you made a big mess of it too," Slim frowned and then pointed toward the house. "Did you see that window? You blew out the entire frame."

"Had to make it so it wasn't easily repaired," Jess said with a shrug.

"Well you certainly succeeded," Slim sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "This has sure turned into a costly venture. The window is one thing, but did you have to run off one of our horses?"

"It was just Lady," Jess said leaning toward the barn door to look through its opening. "She'll come right back. Listen, I hear her now."

"You're lucky there, Pard. Hey, where'd you get the duds?" Slim turned his head away from the incoming horse, watching as Jess unbuttoned the red top and tossed it in a corner of the barn, revealing his normal light blue one that he'd worn underneath.

"Found it in the bunkhouse," Jess motioned with his hand toward their part time living quarters. "There's lots of stuff laying around, just gotta know where to look. Come on, let's get Lady back in her stall and go on in, I'm starved."

"Did you get the dirty horse thief, Slim?" Mike asked as he ran up to Slim as soon as they entered through the kitchen door.

"No," Slim kept his gaze on Jess as he spoke. "Likely it was just some grown-up kid causing some trouble. The horse came back all right, so I guess that's all that matters."

"Sure made a disaster out of the window, though," Daisy pressed a hand to her cheek, "glass everywhere!"

"Yeah and that wind's blowin' straight through it like a locomotive," Smudge said as he scrunched his face up as in pain. "I already can feel my ol' ache comin' back."

"Is that a fact," Jess said, receiving a jab from Slim's elbow that was meant for his ribs, but landed in his own elbow, making both men instantly rub their tender joint in exaggerated movements.

"You can sleep in my bed whilst I bunk out with Slim and Jess," Mike said cheerfully as he looked up at Smudge.

"That's mighty nice Mike, but I s'pose we shouldn't leave poor Mose here to go out in the drafty old bunkhouse," Smudge put his arm around Mike. "Maybe he could nest in your bed while you and I team up with Slim and Jess out in the bunkhouse, drafty or not."

"Can I Aunt Daisy?" Mike asked with a wide grin.

"I suppose it's up to Slim and Jess," Daisy looked at the two men who shared the same strange expression on their faces.

"Welcome to the bunkhouse," Slim said with a slight smile, his gaze quickly turning to settle on Jess.

XXX

"You sure made us a fine kettle of fish," Slim whispered hoarsely as they stood near the makeshift cots that would be their beds pushed against the far wall in the bunkhouse.

"That ain't what I'd call it," Jess replied, looking at the two bunk beds with Mike tucked in at the top and Smudge laying on the bottom, snoring loud enough to raise the roof.

"Then what?" Slim raised an eyebrow, wondering how Mike could sleep through the noisy din.

"A catstrophy," Jess replied, wondering if a big wind had really been the reason for Smudge's roof flying off, or the sound that emitted through his slumbering mouth.

"What'd I tell you about 'cat' words?"

"Well, that's what we got, ain't we?"

"We've got something, Pard," Slim answered with a sigh. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to go sleep in my own bed, cold or not."

"I'm right behind you, Pard," although it was Jess who exited the bunkhouse first.

It wasn't long before they were both lying in their regular beds with their heads on comfortable pillows but the wide open window wasn't the only problem that they were met with. All of the extra blankets were out in the bunkhouse, leaving their only covers the coats that they wore and that very night happened to be the first frost of the season.

"You see, Slim," Jess said, pulling his coat collar higher to his neck, "it worked."

"I suppose this was all part of your master plan," Slim answered, fighting the shivering from quivering his speech.

"No," Jess answered through gritted teeth, "but I reckon it's gonna work out just fine."

"If I don't end up with pneumonia."

"You see," Jess continued, ignoring Slim's comment, "Mose won't wanna keep taking Mike's bed, so he'll decide he's healthy enough to go on home and Smudge won't wanna stay in the drafty old bunkhouse another night, so then he'll go home. Once they're on their way out, we can get the window fixed and everything can go back to normal. How's that for categorizing things? How'd I do with that one? Slim?" Jess pulled himself upright and leaned his head toward Slim, just to hear the sound of a soft snore escape from Slim's lips. "Dad-gum," Jess put his head back down with a sigh, "and I reckon I got that one right, too."

XXX

"Just as I figured, everything worked out just fine," Jess slid the hammer into his hip pocket as he surveyed their completed window. "Smudge and Mose are both back home and you and I got a new window."

"I'll give you some credit, Jess," Slim said as he stepped back to get a full look at the shiny, clean glass pane, "but it sure was a convoluted way to get it done."

"A what?"

"Nothing," Slim shook his head and then put a finger up to his nose to try to silence what he felt was coming, but it was too far along and couldn't be contained. "Ah-choo!"

"You got a smudge on your nose," Jess motioned with his finger toward Slim's face after he sneezed two more times.

"Where?"

"Right there," Jess reached out with a hand full of dirt, promptly depositing some of the filth on Slim's face. "Actually, Pard, you got a smudge all over!"

"Oh, don't you start that again," Slim said as he tapped Jess in the chest with his finger, "or else I'll give you the real Smudge to worry about all over again. Ah-ah-choo!"

"Gracious, Slim, are you coming down with a cold?" Daisy asked as she walked past them with her arms full of freshly laundered blankets.

"I'm getting something, all right," Slim said as he rubbed at the dirt on his face with his handkerchief. "But I think it's better called Harperitis."

"Hey," Jess put his hands on his hips as he glared at Slim, "now who's making up words?"

"You must be rubbing off on me, Pard," Slim said after a blow into his kerchief.

"I reckon I've always been a little," Jess paused to grin, "cat-chee."

"Nice one, Jess," Slim responded with a chuckle, which was soon followed by a hearty, "ah-choo!"

"Oh, Slim, you poor dear," Daisy rushed to Slim's side, "the place for you is in bed. Hurry along, now. I'm sure Jess won't mind handling your half of the chores today, will you Jess?"

"No, course not," Jess answered, the exaggeration fairly noticeable in his voice as he watched Daisy usher Slim into the house. "Dad-gummed, caterwauling, catarankus, pole-cat!"

"I heard that, Jess," Slim peered through the brand new window with a smile.

"Ah, go to bed!" Jess waved a hand in Slim's direction and began to nearly stomp toward the barn when he suddenly paused in his disgruntled step, a sensation beginning to twitch his nose. He sniffed slightly and then with an uncontrollable tickle seizing his face, he sneezed, the sound carrying across the yard and into Daisy's attentive ears.

"Better get to bed, too, Jess," Daisy called from inside.

"Right away, Daisy," Jess replied and was soon covered in a pile of blankets in his warm bed. With a contented sigh, he turned to look at Slim and said with a smile, "it sure took us awhile to get here, but sick or not, it's good to be in my bed."

"No argument's there, Pard."


End file.
